


As Obvious as Black & White

by Michevalier



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Day 3, F/M, First Crush, Fluff, Gift Giving, Humor, RikuNami, Rikunami Week 2020 (Kingdom Hearts), Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Stuffed Toys, Teasing, black and white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Apparently, Kairi was the only one to clearly realise what was going on between Riku and Namine.
Relationships: Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	As Obvious as Black & White

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry... I'm falling a bit behind cause I'm suddenly not as healthy as I would like to be :(

"Wh-whaaaa?!" Sora recoiled as soon as he encountered the thing literally face to face, but, "thanks" to his clumsiness, he ended up landing right on his butt.

"What's the matter?" Riku's voice was clearly heard from behind a huge, over 6 feet tall, stuffed toy. "First time ever seeing a panda?"

"I think he meant what's up with that thing," Kairi joined the conversation.

"Sheesh," Riku sighed. "What's up with you guys reacting like that to a mere plushie?"

"That's a huge one though," Sora chuckled awkwardly.

"And I don't exactly remember you being a big plushie fan either..." Kairi rubbed her chin as she gave Riku a suspicious look, and even if the latter couldn't see it directly, he could still feel it as it sent a wave of shivers down his spine.

There was a moment of weird silence before Kairi had finally put everything together as a mischievous sparkle glinted in her eyes.

"Ooooh, I see! This is for Namine, huh?"

"Where did you get this idea from?!" Riku and Sora demonstrated the world's most perfect synchronization as they stuttered simultaneously.

"Well," Kairi jerked her chin up in triumph, "I did notice all those plushie additions to Namine's room recently, and I _was_ wondering where all of them were coming from... I see now!"

"T-that's..." thankfully, the stuffed panda's massive frame covered Riku's face that was currently as crimson as the ripest tomato's.

"Not to mention that cutesy keychain in a shape of a heart," Kairi's spoke as if she was a detective investigating a crime scene and coming across more and more evidences. "Oh yeah, and you two have been hanging out quite a lot, too... _without_ inviting me and Sora along!"

"So? What about it?" Riku's voice sounded as tense as it could be. "Is it so wrong for two friends to spend time together?"

"Oh no-no," Kairi shook her head, her sly grin was still there as she shrugged. "It's totally okay for _friends_ to get along as much as you two do..."

This time around, the awkward speechlessness lasted a bit longer, but then the girl simply shook her head and smiled good-naturedly.

"Anyways, nevermind. This panda _is_ super cute. I'm sure she'll love it!"

"Well..." Riku cleared his throat. "Thanks for your opinion?"

"Your welcome!" Kairi's angelic smile beamed quite literally.

"Can I go now?"

"Go ahead!" she winked. "Namine's waiting for you."

Kairi kept her "angelic" persona 'till the very moment Riku had disappeared out of their sight, but then a couple of tiny horns appeared on her head as her sweet smile transformed into something more sly.

"Gosh. I wonder for how long is he gonna pretend we don't see what's going on?"

"And what exactly is going on?" Sora asked as he finally got up from the ground and stood next to Kairi.

"Geez!" she groaned as she rolled her eyes back. "Isn't that as obvious as black and white? Like, c'mon!"

"I... still can't see your point," Sora scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "Sorry."

Kairi could only sigh heavily in response.

Goodness gracious, just why in the world boys were so _slow_ in realising something as simple as having a crush?


End file.
